hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Look (Ch. 3 of Eyes of the Sea)
Chapter 3 of Eyes of The SeaIt describes Blue's makeover and Chariot Rides. It comes from Blue West's POV. A New Look Within seconds I'm ushered into the remake center and shoved into a small room. Soon two workers run into the room, I can instantly tell their Capital natives from their strange outfits and werid accents. "Oh hello!" The female shouts, decked out in bright green hair and purple skin. "Hi..." I respond cautiously. "My name's Lavender and my partner's name is Trace!" She says cheerily. Trace is some chic wiht a bright orange skirt, spicky pink hair and antenas. Soon they've scrubbed my body with various soaps and added some cream to my face. "What does this do?" I ask Trace. "Oh it prevents hair growth in the arena, why else do you think none of the males have beards by the end?" Trace says smuggly. Lavender and she share a laugh. They must think I'm stupid. I roll my eyes as they exit and my stylist walks in. The 'legendary' Vienna Monarro. District 4's stylist for 30 years/games. Her trade mark blue skin, hair, eyes and clothes of various shades is the way to recognize this stylist. This year she's added navy blue tattoos on her forehead and her bottom lip is puffed out. He appearence makes me want to gag. "Alright. This year we're doing an origggggginal theme, merpeople," She says with an extremly heavy capitol accent. I struggle to let a snicker escape my mouth. District 4's tributes have dressed as merpeople for the last 10 years. I guess she just can't think of anything else. She pulls out a long sack, I guess I would call it, covered in sapphires with bright green fins at the end. "It's a good thing you're muscular or this outfit just wouldn't work," I smirk at this comment from her. Next she adds a golden crown and hands me a blue trident with gold tips. Since I can't walk in this whole merman getup I'm put in a wheelchair and rolled to my chariot. It's a bright blue with pieces of coral set up on the top to make i look like we're undermater or something. Vienna, Lavender and Trace mount me on the chairiot when Aquamarine is rolled out. Her fish tail is a lighter blue to match her eyes instead of a golden crown she has one made of pearls with pearl jewlery. "You think they're going to like this?" Aquamarine asks as the place her on the stage. I shrug and for the first time I notice how beautiful she looks in this outfit. "They'll like you for sure..." I mutter. Just before Aquamarine can question me about what I said an announcers voice booms,"The Chariot rides have begun with District 1, looking better then ever...". I glance with jealousy at them, the male has a suit decked out with dimonds and the girl with the same concept but with a short dress. District 2 and 3 drive off and our chariot comes out into the open... A deafing screams fill the air as my eyes try to take in everything at once. Citizens line the street waving and screaming. A smug smile appears on my face as the women chant my name. I frown when the men scream Aquamarine's. We continue down the street as I wave and smile and we finaly reach the city circle. President Cornilas begins his speech and I look at the other tribute's outfits for the first time. Even though District 4 has been merpeople many times, we still make the top three in appearance. While District 1 and 3 look way better then us, we definatly outshine Dsitrict 12, who are dressed up as coal miners. We make one more lap around the city circle before entering the training center. Vienna pulls our fish-tails and leads us to the elevators where we head up to the 4th floor. Ater a brief dinner Riptide shows us to our rooms, promising to mentor us on what to do during trianing tommorrow. I lay down to go to sleep, thinking only about Aquamarine.